


New Life

by Melacka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Light Angst, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melacka/pseuds/Melacka
Summary: Lily feels the new life growing inside her.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	New Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [calenlily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/gifts).



Lily feels the new life growing inside her.

She hasn’t told anyone. This secret is hers to tell, not anyone’s to claim.

She’s _terrified_. Frozen in time.

When she tells people, she’ll have to acknowledge that this is really happening. The world will know how vulnerable she is. How dependent she will be on the protection of others.

She lifts her head. Defiant.

Because she _knows_.

Knows she’ll find a way.

She places a hand against her stomach, cradling this tiny life. Vows to keep it safe.

No matter the cost.

She breathes slowly.

Treasures these last moments of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to all those that read/leave kudos/comment!


End file.
